Arquitens-Klasse-Kreuzer
|Typ=Leichter Kreuzer |Maßstab=Leichtes Großkampfschiff |Preis=*4.000.000 Rise of the Separatists Kommandokreuzer: *5.000.000 Dawn of Rebellion |Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Länge=Ca. 267 - 340 MeterIn Der Spitzenpilot sagt Sabine Wren, dass ein Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse ein Sechstel der Größe eines Sternzerstörers hat. Dieser besitzt laut Werken wie Die Geschichte der Rebellen eine Länge von 1.600 Metern. Diese kleineren Werte hier ergeben sich, wenn man annimmt, dass jede einzelne Dimension ein Sechstel der Größe hätte. Die Annahme, dass das Gesamtvolumen, das sie ja eine sehr ähnliche Form haben, gesechstelt wurde, liefert eine Länge von ca. 881 Metern, was aber laut nicht sein kann, da der Kreuzer dort kleiner als die 340 Meter lange Quasarfeuer-Klasse ist. |Breite=Ca. 164 - 209 Meter |Höhe=Ca. 76 - 97 Meter |Durchmesser= |Beschleunigung= |Wendigkeit= |Sublicht=> 975 km/hDie Datenbank gibt an, dass ein Leichter Kreuzer schneller als ein Sternzerstörer ist. Dieser hat laut Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away eine Geschwindigkeit von 60 MGLT und laut Rogue One – Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie eine atmosphärische Geschwindigkeit von 975 km/h. (erhöht bei Kommandokreuzer) |Flughöhe= |MGLT=> 60 MGLT (erhöht bei Kommandokreuzer) |Antrieb=*3 Haupttriebwerke *Stabilisatoren |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 2 *Backup: Klasse 12 |Schild=Mehrlagige Deflektorschilde''Thrawn (Roman)'' |Hülle=Gepanzert |Energie=*Reaktor *Energiegeneratoren *Höheres Output bei Kommandokreuzer |Treibstoff= |Sensoren=Mittelstrecken-Sensoren |Kommunikation=Kommunikationssystem |Zielsuchsystem=Zielerfassungssysteme |Bewaffnung=*4 Leichte Zwillingsturbo- laserbatterietürme *4 Schwere Vierlings- laserbatterien *4 Sprengkopfwerfer **Erschütterungsraketen (Standard) **Beliebige Standard- Raketen/-Torpedos Kommandokreuzer: *4 Leichte Zwillingsturbo- laserbatterietürme *8 Vierlingslaser- batterien *4 Erschütterungs- raketenwerfer *1 Mittlerer Traktorstrahlprojektor |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=100 - 750 (Kommandokreuzer) Offiziere, Einberufene und Piloten |Passagiere=100 |Fluchtmöglichkeiten=8 Rettungskapseln |Beladung=Landgleiter |Hangar=*Andockpunkte, wahlweise: **2 TIE-Jäger **3 TIE-Abfangjäger **2 TIE-Bomber **2 TIE-Defender **1 ''Sentinel''-Klasse- Shuttle *Heck-Hangarbucht **4 TIE-Jäger *Abdockbucht **2 ''Lambda''-Klasse-Shuttles |Vorräte=3 Monate |In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung=21 VSY |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung=5 NSYBattlefront II (2017) |Zerstört= |Schlachten= |Besitzer= |Kommandanten= |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*Leichter Mehrzweck-/ Allzweckkreuzer *Begleitschiff *Rand-Patrouillenschiff *Unterstützungsschiff *Vorposten *Kommunikationsschiff *Blockadeschiff *Schlachtschiff *Kommandokreuzer (Variante)The Empire's Interests Umrüstungen: *Elektronische Kriegsführung *Aufklärungsschiff *Bewaffneter Transporter |Flotten=*Flotte der Galaktischen Republik **Doppelbogen-Armada ***Fünfte Flotte *Imperiale Flotte **96. Kampfgruppe **Siebte Flotte |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium }} Der Leichte Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse, auch einfach als Republikanischer, Jedi-''' oder '''Imperialer Leichter Kreuzer oder Leichter Arquitens-Kreuzer bekannt, war eine Klasse leichter Kriegsschiffe der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften, die sowohl von der Republik als auch von dem nachfolgenden Imperium genutzt wurde. Der leichte Kreuzer wurde vor allem als Begleitschiff gebraucht, konnte aber als Patrouillenschiff auch alleine Missionen durchführen und weit in gegnerisches Gebiet vordringen. Durch ihre Größe stellten die Schiffe eine ideale Mischung aus kapitalem und manövrierfähigem Schiff dar und vereinte optimal verschiedene Eigenschaften der viel größeren Sternzerstörer und der kleineren Fregatten oder Korvetten. Eine imperiale Designvariation war als Kommandokreuzer bekannt. Beschreibung Technik miniatur|links|Die Vierlingslasertürme schießen Die leichten Kreuzer besaßen eine vielfältige Bewaffnung: Die am meisten genutzten Geschütze waren vier Vierlingslaser-Geschütztürme, die anfangs blaue, später in der imperialen Version meist grüne und seltener rote Schüsse abgaben. Diese konnten mit wenigen Treffern die Deflektorschilde einer CR90-Korvette durchdringen und sie zerstören. Je zwei von ihnen waren auf der Oberseite vor der Kommandobrücke und unten weiter vorne montiert. Diese Geschütztürme wurden auch als vordere Batterien bezeichnet, was weitere Batterien in anderen Richtungen suggeriert, und konnten sowohl für den Beschuss von kleinen Raumschiffen als auch das Abfangen von explosiven Flugkörpern gebraucht werden. Weitere Waffen waren vier doppelläufige Turbolaserbatterien, die sich an den vorderen Seiten befanden und durch diese gleichmäßige Verteilung große Schussfelder abdeckten. Sie waren nach Stationen durchnummeriert und wurden häufig gegen Flottenverbände eingesetzt, waren aber nicht allzu effektiv in der Abwehr kleiner Sternjäger. Auch besaßen die Kreuzer mehrere Erschütterungsraketenwerfer und einen Traktorstrahlprojektor. Magazine befanden sich unter anderem im Bug und mittschiffs. Neben einer gepanzerten Hülle sorgten Deflektoren in Form von zusätzlichen Lagen von Energieschilden für eine außerordentliche Widerstandskraft gegen Beschuss; die Kreuzer waren jedoch anfällig für Explosionen in geringer Entfernung. Für Energie sorgten Generatoren und ein Reaktor. Die Schiffe wurden mit drei großen Triebwerken angetrieben und mit Stabilisatoren in Position gehalten. Neben hoher Manövrierfähigkeit ermöglichten diese eine Geschwindigkeit von über 60 MGLT und 975 km/h. Auch ein relativ guter Hyperantrieb war eingebaut. Aufbau miniatur|links|Ventrale Seitenansicht Die Andockbuchten für eine Raumfähre der ''Sentinel''-Klasse oder zwei TIE/ln-Raumüberlegenheitsjäger, drei TIE/in-Abfangjäger, zwei TIE/sa-Bomber oder zwei TIE/d-Defender befanden sich in der Mitte zwischen den beiden vorderen Spornen. An Back- und Steuerbord war je eine Andockschleuse angebracht, über die der Kreuzer mit Zugangstunneln anderer Schiffe verbunden werden konnte oder kleinere Einheiten enterte. Dazu kam eine Hangarbucht im Heck, die Fracht oder TIE-Jäger aufnehmen konnte, sodass ein leichter Kreuzer neben einem Shuttle insgesamt vier von diesen absetzen konnte. Eine Andockbucht konnte zwei Shuttles der ''Lambda''-Klasse aufnehmen. Die Kommandobrücke erstreckte sich vor allem in die Breite und war an allen Wänden mit Konsolen versehen, während der Mittelbereich frei gehalten wurde. Eine kurze Treppe führte zum Erker mit den beiden Pilotensitzen, zwischen denen sich ein Holoprojektor befand, hinauf; der Kommandant, der mindestens den Rang eines Lieutenants bekleidete, aber auch ein Großadmiral sein konnte, stand meist dahinter. Die Brückenfenster verteilten sich über die gesamte vordere Seite. Auf der Rückseite war eine Schleuse angebracht, über die man in die anderen Bereiche des Schiffes gelangte. Dort befanden sich unter anderem private Quartiere mit Betten und Waschbecken als auch Gefangenentrakte mit Zellen. Die Truppen an Bord umfassten anfangs Klonkrieger, unter dem Imperium meist Sturmtruppen und Flottentruppen, Kampffahrzeugfahrer oder seltener auch Raketentruppen, die durch eine Öffnung im gespaltenen Bug starten konnten. Insgesammt hatten die leichten Kreuzer ein Sechstel der Größe eines Imperialen Sternzerstörers und waren dadurch in etwa zwischen 267 und 340 Meter lang, 164 und 209 Meter breit bzw. 76 und 97 Meter hoch. Design miniatur|rechts|Ein Shuttle dockt am Bug an Anfangs waren diese Kreuzer wie die meisten Schiffe der Flotte der Galaktischen Republik mit roten Markierungen auf weißem Grund versehen, während die imperiale Version einheitlich hellgrau gefärbt war. Die spitze Form erinnerte an größere und stärkere Schiffe wie Sternzerstörer, während die Triebwerke und die restliche Hecksektion den [[Consular-Klasse-Raumkreuzer (Charger-c70-Umbau)|Fregatten der Consular-Klasse]] glich. Damit war der Kreuzer zusammen mit der ''Pelta''-Klasse-Fregatte ein Klonkriegsdesign der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften, das Elemente der Corellianischen Ingenieursgesellschaft nutzte. Die Brücke ragte über das gesamte Schiff auf und verlief standardmäßig an den Seiten etwas nach unten. Der Rumpf war größtenteils abgeflacht, doch in der Mitte verlief dorsal und ventral je eine Erhebung, die sich nach hinten weiter ausprägte. Der Bug war gespalten, wodurch er Landeplatz für kleinere Schiffe bildete. Sämtliche seitliche Kanten waren mit kleinen Leuchten versehen. Am Heck verlief von Back- und Steuerbord die Außenseite nach Innen, um sich dann mit den von den Triebwerken kommenden schrägen Ecken zu vereinen. Spezielle vom Imperium genutzte Kommandokreuzer verzichteten auf die Unterseitenschräge der Brücke und hatten an den Seiten acht Rettungskapseln, wo sonst die Turbolaserbatterien saßen. Verwendung Ursprünglich waren die Kreuzer als Begleitschiffe für größere gedacht. Sie konnten jedoch auch als vollwertiges Kampfschiff eingesetzt werden, wobei sie schneller und manövrierfähiger waren als Imperiale Sternzerstörer und so auch tief in gegnerische Gebiete vorstoßen konnten. Gleichzeitig waren sie dennoch stark bewaffnet, auch, wenn die Geschütze nur auf auf der vorderen Hälfte eingebaut waren. Auch als Kommunikationschiff konnte diese Klasse genutzt werden, wobei sie die Daten, die sie von Droiden erhielt, aus dem Orbit eines kommunikationslosen Planeten sendete. Einige Kommandanten nutzten diese Schiffe auch für Blockaden über Planeten und als Flaggschiff. Sie konnten auch für Patrouillenzwecke in Rand-Regionen oder als Linienschiff, das Jäger von größeren Einheiten abhielt, eingesetzt werden. Neben der Klassifikation als leichter Kreuzer konnten diese Schiffe auch als Schlachtschiff eingeordnet werden. Geschichte Die Schlacht von Saleucami [[Datei:Saleucami-Vorbereitung.jpg|miniatur|links|Ein Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse bereitet sich auf den Hyperraumsprung nach Saleucami vor]] Als der Jedi-Meister Eeth Koth 21 VSY von General Grievous gefangen genommen wurde, planten Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Adi Gallia dessen Befreiung. Neben einem Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse unter Kenobis Kommando fanden sich drei [[Venator-Klasse-Sternzerstörer|Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse]], drei Republikanische Fregatten und ein kleines Jedi-Shuttle mit Skywalker, Gallia und einem Enterteam unter Rex an Bord über Coruscant ein. Obi-Wan plante, den General an Bord seines Kreuzers zu locken und Anakin die Koordinaten von Grievous' Schiff zukommen zu lassen. Die großen Schiffe sprangen in den Hyperraum und kamen bei Saleucami heraus. Grievous eröffnete nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Kenobi das Feuer, wodurch die Erste Schlacht von Saleucami startete. Die Republikaner fingen nun ebenfalls an, zu schießen, und der bei Coruscant wartende Anakin bekam die Position von Grievous' Kommandoschiff übermittelt, woraufhin er auch er in den Hyperraum sprang. Als Kenobis Kreuzer vom Traktorstrahl gefangen wurde, ließ er sein Schiff wiederstandslos heranziehen. Das Ablenkungsmanöver funktionierte und das Shuttle konnte ungehindert an Grievous' Zerstörer anlegen. miniatur|rechts|Der Zerstörer zieht den leichten Kreuzer heran Unter stetigem Kanonenfeuer, aber ohne den Traktorstrahlprojektor anzuvisieren, legte der leichte Kreuzer längseits zum Schiff des separatistischen Generals an. Über einen Andocktunnel trat Grievous an den Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse heran und zerstörte die Steuerbordschleuse mit seinen Lichtschwertern. Kommandodroiden stürmten das Schiff und griffen die neun Klonkrieger um Kenobi und Commander Cody an, wobei viele von ihnen getötet wurden, die Droiden aber kaum Verluste hinnehmen mussten. Daraufhin betraten zwei MagnaWachen und Grievous den leichten Kreuzer. Der Jedi wurde von den dreien bis zur Brücke zurückgedrängt und schaffte es, einen MagnaWächter zu zerstören, doch der Cyborg offenbarte ihm, dass die ganze Aktion vorausgesehen worden war und Anakin mit Adi in eine Falle lief. Obi-Wan bezwang auch den zweiten Droiden und nahm ihm den Elektrostab ab. Doch dieser wurde ihm von Grievous aus der Hand geschlagen und er wurde zu Boden geworfen. Kenobi konnte Grievous' Todesstoß ausweichen und zog sich in einen anderen Bereich der Brücke zurück. Die Schläge des Cyborgs zerstörten viele der Konsolen, und schließlich konnte der Jedi-Meister den Droiden-General mit einem der MagnaWachen-Wracks gegen ein Brückenfenster schleudern. Grievous sprang davon und lief auf sechs Beinen hinaus, wobei er die Brückenschleuse hinter sich verschloss. Während Kenobi versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen, warnte er die übrigen Jedi. Die beiden Klon-Piloten des Kreuzers, die sich versteckt gehalten hatten, kehrten auf die Brücke zurück, während die verbliebenen Klonkrieger die Zerstörung der Kommandodroiden übernahmen, bis der fliehende Grievous an ihnen vorbei kam, dem sie jedoch nur wenig Widerstand entgegenzusetzten. Der General befahl den Angriff auf die Generatoren des Kreuzers, woraufhin die Antriebssektion explodierte. Einer der Klone schoss mit einem Seilwerfer nach dem Cyborg, woraufhin sie sich auf ihn stürzten, doch er schleuderte sie von sich und lief weiter. Obi-Wan war nun direkt hinter ihm und betrat mit den Klonen ebenfalls den Zugangstunnel des Zerstörers. Durch die schwere Beschädigung des leichten Kreuzers brach die Verbindung ab, der Tunnel stand senkrecht, und an der Schleuse bildeten sich Lecks, durch die einige Klone in das Vakuum des Weltalls hinausgesogen wurden. Kurz darauf explodierte der leichte Kreuzer. Seine Trümmer beschädigten den Zerstörer und das Landungsschiff von General Grievous, so dass es auf den Planeten stürzte und Grievous sich in einer Rettungskapsel in Sicherheit bringen musste. Kriegseinsätze links|miniatur|Die Blockade von Kamino Bei der Schlacht von Kamino wurden neben vielen Republikanischen Sternzerstörern auch mehrere Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse zur Verteidigung von Kamino gegen die Flotte der Separatisten eingesetzt. Die abgestürzten Trümmer zerstörter separatistischer Schiffe wurden auf dem Planet allerdings zu Angriffsschiffen zusammen gesetzt. Schließlich konnte die Republik siegen. miniatur|rechts|Der Kampf über Sullust In der Schlacht im Sullust-System im Jahr 20 VSY setzte die Republik ebenfalls neben Sternzerstörern und Angriffsschiffen auch einige leichte Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse ein. Unter großen Verlusten konnte die Republik die Separatisten besiegen. Nachdem die Separatisten die Siedler von Kiros entführt hatten, traf eine Hilfsflotte der Republik auf dem Planeten ein, der neben einer republikanischen Fregatte, einem Angriffsschiff und einem Sternzerstörer auch zwei Republikanische leichte Kreuzer angehörten. Die Befreiung der Sklaven auf Kadavo [[Datei:Hand der Gerechtigkeit.png|miniatur|links|Ein Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse im Anflug durch die Atmosphäre]] Während der Schlacht von Kadavo flog erst der Transporter Tecora zum Gefängnis der von Zygerrianern gehaltenen Sklaven und setzte Anakin, R2-D2 und Ahsoka Tano ab. Kurz darauf trafen ein Sternzerstörer, zwei Fregatten der Pelta-Klasse und [[Hand der Gerechtigkeit (Arquitens-Klasse)|ein Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse]] unter Admiral Coburn ein. Sie flog mit den Z-95s und TFAT/i-Kanonenbooten in die Atmosphäre und auf die Anlage zu, doch keines der Schiffe konnte beim starken Feuer der Flugabwehrkanonen landen. Als Anakin die Geschütze ausgeschaltet hatte, befahl er nach einer Rücksprache mit Ahsoka, dass der Kreuzer in den Schacht unter der Anlage fliegen sollte. Das Wolfsrudel schuf daraufhin mit Jet-Packs und Seilwerfern Fluchtwege für die Sklaven. Als eine Togruta hinunter fiel, sprang Ahsoka hinterher auf den leichten Kreuzer und fing sie auf. Die Restlichen kletterten an den Seilen nach unten oder wurden von den Klonen unter Commander Wolffe getragen. Daraufhin flogen die Schiffe davon, während die Kanonenboote das Gebäude sprengten. Schließlich kamen die Raumschiffe im All zusammen, damit die Befreiten zum Sternzerstörer wechseln konnten. Präsenz in der Republikanischen Flotte Bei der Schlacht zwischen den Flotten von Obi-Wan Kenobi und Grievous gehörten Kenobis Flotte auch einige leichte Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse an, von denen einer weit in die gegnerische Armarda vordringen konnte. Einer wurde schwer getroffen, ob die Kreuzer zerstört wurden, ist unklar. Die Republik verlor einen Sternzerstörer, die Besatzung konnte sich aber in Rettungskapseln retten. Nach der Schlacht gehörte zu den Schiffen, zu denen die Jünglinge, die Ahsoka Tano auf Florrum gerettet hatten, flogen, auch ein republikanischer leichter Kreuzer. [[Datei:Valor.PNG|miniatur|links|Die Valor umgeben von einer republikanischen Armada]] Zu der Flotte über Carida, wo sie sich zu einer Konverenz auf der Valor traf, gehörten auch viele Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse. Durch den Anschlag der Separatisten mit einem verminten Sternzerstörer der Venator-Klasse wurde zwar einer von ihnen durch Trümmer zerstört, größere Flottenverluste konnten aber verhindert werden, da R2-D2 für eine verfrühte Explosion sorgte. Als Ahsoka Tano 19 VSY aus ihrem Gefängnis ausgebrochen war und eine Fahndung auf Coruscant nach ihr lief, flogen drei leichte republikanische Kreuzer über die Republikanische Militärbasis. Als Ahsoka später wieder inhaftiert wurde, flog ein weiterer leichter Kreuzer über das Gelände. Kurz darauf sollte sie vor Gericht gestellt werden, wobei ein weiteres Raumschiff der Arquitens-Klasse das Gebiet passierte. Zu der Einsatzflotte der Republik in der Schlacht um Ringo Vinda gehörten auch leichte Kreuzer, von denen einer an einem eroberten Teil der Ringo Vinda Raumstation anlegte, als Tup medizinisch untersucht wurde. Ein weiterer wartete im Verband, als die Medizinische Fregatte 517 anlegte, um dann mit dem Klon nach Kamino aufzubrechen. Als die Republik das von den Separatisten übernommene Scipio angriffen, gehörten der Flotte neben mehreren Sternzerstörern auch zwei leichte Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse an, als die gegnerische Blockade unter Beschuss genommen wurde. Sie verblieben jedoch im Orbit, als die separatistischen Einheiten flohen, und nur die Kanonenboote und Jäger drangen in die Atomsphäre vor. miniatur|links|Die Luftschlacht über Anaxes In der republikanischen Flotte, die über Anaxes kämpfte, befanden sich mindestens drei leichte Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse. Sie waren dem Beschuss von [[Hyänen-Klasse-Droidenbomber|Droidenbombern der Hyänen-Klasse]] und anderen Kampfschiffen ausgesetzt, verkrafteten diesen jedoch gut und trugen nur Hüllenschäden davon. Insgesamt waren sieben leichte Kreuzer der Republik in der Schlacht vertreten. Einer der Kreuzer sollte nach Mace Windus Plan zu einer Streitmacht gehören, die beim Montagekomplex der dortigen Werften den finalen Schlag gegen die Separatisten ausführte. Schlussendlich trug die Republik den Sieg davon. Imperiale Nutzung Schließlich übernahm das Imperium die Schiffsklasse: Der leichte Kreuzer Thunder Wasp patrouillierte unter dem Kommando von Commander Alfren Cheno im Mittleren Rand, als Captain Thrawn und Ensign Eli Vanto als Erster Offizier und desses Aide-de-camp auf sie versetzt wurden. Nach einem Jahr, um 6 VSY, war sie mit der ISZ Foremost und zwei Korvetten der ''Raider''-Klasse an der Schlacht im Umbara-System beteiligt, bei dem sie von einer Übermacht von 400 Geierdroiden beschädigt wurden, diese aber vernichten konnten, da Thrawn erkannte, dass die Großkampfschiffe das Signal, das zur taktischen Leistungssteigerung der Droiden diente, in bestimmten Winkeln abschirmten. Da die Jäger in diesen Bereichen ihrem simplen Normalverhalten folgten, konnten sie leichter abgeschossen werden. Nach einigen verzögerten Reparaturen auf Coruscant flog die Thunder Wasp unter Commander Thrawns Kommando nach Cyphar, wo sie einen Territorialstreit zwischen dem Afe-Clan und Kollonisten beseitigte, indem sie die Scarn-Lager von Pre-Gewürz im Afe-Gebiet, auf die die Kolonisten es abgesehen hatten, zerstörte. miniatur|rechts|Ein imperialer Leichter Kreuzer Als im Jahr 4 VSY der imperiale Kommunikationsturm von Lothal gesprengt wurde, setzte das Imperium einen leichten Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse im Orbit ein, der von Droiden sämtliche interessanten Informationen erhielt. C1-10P ersetzte einen der Droiden-Kuriere, um an Daten über den Aufenthaltsort von Kanan Jarrus zu kommen. Das Sentinel-Klasse-Shuttle Lagos brachte ihn zum Kreuzer und dockte zwischen dessen beiden vorderen Spornen an. Der Rebellen-Droide kam auf die Kommandobrücke und bekam den Befehl, sich mit dem Computersystem zu verbinden. Doch anstatt Informationen zu liefern, kopierte er die Logbücher des Schiffes. Dann sendete er ein Signal an die wartende Ghost, woraufhin diese das imperiale Raumschiff angriff. Der leichte Kreuzer verteidigte sich mit den beiden großen oberen Vierlingsgeschützen. C1-10P hatte sich inzwischen zu einer Luftschleuse begeben und öffnete sie; er und die ihm folgenden Sturmtruppen wurden ins All geschleudert. Nachdem er mit seinem Düsenantrieb zur Ghost zurückgekehrt war, verließ diese das Schlachtfeld zum Planeten. Als die Ghost mit der Phantom, drei CR90-Korvetten und der Phönix-Staffel einen Frachtkonvoi aus drei [[Imperialer Gozanti-Klasse-Kreuzer|Imperialen Frachtern der Gozanti-Klasse]] angriff, wurden zwei Imperiale Leichte Kreuzer zur Unterstützung eingesetzt. Sie eröffneten das Feuer mit ihren oberen Vierlingslasertürmen, was die Ghost dazu zwang, abzudrehen und nicht auf die schwebenden Container der Frachter zuzufliegen. Danach beschoss einer der Kreuzer eine Korvette, die sich durch die dadurch verursachten starken Schäden gezwungen sah, in den Hyperraum zu fliehen. Schließlich gelang es, die Fracht einzufangen, und unter den Schüssen der leichten Kreuzer und TIE-Jäger sprangen auch die anderen Rebellen in den Hyperraum. Etwas später versuchte ein leichter Kreuzer über Garel die Broken Horn abzufangen, da diese unerlaubt einen imperialen Kontrollpunkt passiert hatte. Trotz Treffer der beiden obenen Vierlingsgeschütze konnte der Transporter in den Hyperraum fliehen. miniatur|links|Die Blockade von Ibaar wird angegriffen Über Ibaar hatte das Imperium eine Blockade aus drei leichten Kreuzern und zwei zwischen ihnen fliegenden Imperialen Frachtern errichtet. Kallus sendete von der Brücke eines der Kreuzer eine Warnung an eine kleine Hilfsflotte von Rebellen, die jedoch weiterflog. Daraufhin erteilte er den Befehl, die TIE-Jäger zu starten. Die Kreuzer schossen mit ihren oberen und unteren Geschützen auf die angreifenden Schiffe, und der Agent ließ das gesamte Feuer auf die Korvette Transporter 1 konzentrieren. Das Schiff erlitt mehrere große Schäden und verging schließlich in Explosionen. Nach der Flucht der Rebellen wurde Kallus vom Planeten kontaktiert, dass das Volk weiter unterdrückt wurde. Dies sollte als Lockmittel für die Widerstandkämpfer dienen. Diese trafen auch bald darauf mit einer Neuen Flotte ein und wurden von den Kreuzern nach den Hilfsgütern gescannt. Daraufhin schossen alle Kreuzer auf die als Versorgungsschiff fungierende Ghost und schnitten ihr den Weg ab. Da traf die Phantom mit einem B6-Blatt-Flügel-Prototyp ein. Dieser flog auf einen der leichten Kreuzer zu und zerstörte dessen Backbordseite mit einem gebündelten Schuss. Da der Strahl auch von Ionenkanonen abgegeben worden war, wurde das ganze Schiff gestört und ging in großen Explosionen unter. Die Hilfsgüter wurden abgeworfen, und die fliehenden Schiffe ließen einen wütenden Kallus zurück. Etwas später fing ein leichter Kreuzer das von Sabine Wren gestohlene Garel-Shuttle 63725 ab. Diese und ihre Freundin Ketsu Onyo versuchten, das Shuttle zu sprengen und mit Ketsus angedockter Shadow Caster zu fliehen. Für die Imperialen sah es erst so aus, als ob die Schiffe durch Beschädigungen explodieren würden, doch als die Schubkräfte der Fähre hochfuhren, zerstörte der Kreuzer die Energieverbindung der Schiffe mit Schüssen aus der oberen Backbordkanone. Daraufhin wollte der Kommandant des Kreuzers das Shuttle mit einem Trakorstrahl einfangen. Als auch die Shadow Caster sich abkoppelte und wegfliegen wollte, zogen sie auch diese heran. Dann explodierte das Shuttle, was den Reaktor und den Traktorstrahlprojektor des Kreuzers beschädigte, wodurch Ketsus Schiff fliehen konnte. miniatur|rechts|Die Kollision mit dem Interdictor Als ein Imperialer Interdictor seine Gravitationsprojektoren testete, wurde er von zwei viel kleineren leichten Kreuzern begleitet. Als einige Rebellen den Gravitationsprojektor des Schiffes sabotiert hatten, wurden auch die Kreuzer angezogen und kollidierten mit dem großen Schiff, was zur Vernichtung von allen dreien führte. Ein Imperialer Leichter Kreuzer hielt 3 VSY im Orbit über Lothal Stellung, als Leia Organa die drei Hammerhead-Korvetten Amity's Arrow, Lightmaker und Duchess Senna, bekannt unter den Nummern P1, P2 und P3, dorthin begleitete. Der Kommandant des Kreuzers, Lieutenant Yogar Lyste, befahl, Jäger zum Abfangen zu starten, und nahm Kontakt mit den Schiffen auf. Als diese behaupteten, vom Senat befürwortete Hilfsgüter zu transportieren, wurden die Schiffe auf den Planeten gelassen, wo sie inspiziert werden sollten. Als die Ghost mit den flüchtigen Lasats Gron und Chava von Nixus davon flogen, kam ein Imperialer Leichter Kreuzer mit Agent Kallus aus dem Hyperraum, doch die Rebellen sprangen sofort in ebendiesen. Nachdem Hondo Ohnaka von den Imperialen an Bord genommen worden war, damit der über den Aufenthaltsort der Rebellen befragt werden konnte, sprang auch der leichte Kreuzer wieder in den Hyperraum, bis sie mithilfe eines Peilsenders von Honndo in der Nähe der Ghost bei einem implodierten Sternencluster herauskamen. Kallus gab den Rebellen eine Minute Bedenkzeit bis zum geentert oder zerstört Werden, danach starteten zwei TIE-Jäger, um den nun in den Cluster fliegenden Frachter abzufangen, jedoch wurden die beiden Jäger durch die Gravitationskräfte zerstört. Daraufhin schoss der Kreuzer mit allen Vierlingsgeschützen auf die Ghost, traf sie jedoch nicht. Dafür erlitt der Kreuzer Schäden durch die starke Gravitation, der der VCX-100 nur mithilfe der Macht entging, weshalb Kallus befahl, abzudrehen. miniatur|links|Der Kreuzer wird beschädigt Der Kreuzer-Träger der ''Quasarfeuer''-Klasse über Ryloth wurde durch einen leichten Kreuzer gedeckt. Als Rebellen den Leichten Träger übernahmen, erhielt der leichte Kreuzer eine Meldung davon, hielt nun auf diesen zu und startete ein voll bemanntes Landungsboot. Nachdem dieses und die unterstützenden TIE-Bomber und -Jäger zerstört wurden, flog der leichte Kreuzer selbst auf den Träger zu. Allerdings schickten die Rebellen dem Kreuzer einen mit Sprengstoff beladenen Bomber entgegen, der durch einen Schuss zur Explosion gebracht wurde. Dadurch wurde das Schiff so beschädigt, dass es auf den Planeten stürzte. Zwei leichte Kreuzer, einer unter dem Kommando von Admiral Kassius Konstantine, griffen die Phönix-Flotte mit einem Sternzerstörer an. Die Kreuzer gaben einige Schüsse auf die Großkampfschiffe ab, danach wurden die heranfliegenden A-Flügler und schließlich das Trägerschiff das primäre Ziel. Als die Ghost jedoch Treibstoff und C1-10P Fluchtkoordinaten geliefert hatte, flohen die Rebellen in den Hyperraum. Um 3 VSY gehörten die drei Imperialen Leichten Kreuzer Shyrack, Flensor und Tumnor der 96. Kampfgruppe unter Admiral Tharwn an. Er ließ die Shyrack unter dem Kommando von Captain Brento das Scheitern der 103. Kampfgruppe in der Schlacht von Batonn beobachten und die beschädigte ISZ Judicator von ihr und den von ihr koordinierten verbliebenen Schiffen der 103. aus der Reichweite der Waffen der Aufständischen auf der Insel Scrim ziehen. Währenddessen siegte die 96. in der Schlacht von Sammun, sodass ihr auch dass Vollenden der Mission bei Batonn übertragen wurde. Thrawn ließ dabei die drei leichten Kreuzer in die Atmosphäre von Batonn vorstoßen, sodass sie von den Ionenkanonen der Aufständischen deaktiviert wurden. Anschließend steuerte er seine ISZ Chimaera hinter den Kreuzern zum Planeten, sodass ihre Turbolaser im Wasser Tsunamis auslösen konnten, die die Verteidigungssysteme der Insel zerstörten. Anschließend verwendete er die Reparaturbarken, die die Kreuzer im Orbit versorgten, als Tarnung für drei TIE-Jäger-Staffeln, die weitere Rebellenschiffe zerstörten. Um 2 VSY galt die Arquitens-Klasse in General Airen Crackens Rebellengeheimdienst als ein eher der Gozanti-Klasse als Sternzerstörern nahestehendes Patrouillenschiff, das von Y- oder X-Flüglern überwältigt werden konnte. Informationen darüber stammten von Agenten in oder nahe den Werften von Corellia, Kuat, Ringo Vinda, Allanteen VI und/oder Fondor. miniatur|rechts|TIE-Abfangjäger werden gestartet Ein unbewaffneter mittlerer GR-75-Transporter des Rebellennetzwerks, den sechs A-Flügler eskortierten, wurde von einem leichten Kreuzer, der drei TIE-Abfangjäger mit sich führte, angegriffen. Der Kreuzer hielt sich aus den Kämpfen heraus, da diese neuen und schnellen Jäger die Rebellenschiffe innerhalb kurzer Zeit zerstörten. Auf Ryloth kommandierte Großadmiral Thrawn während der geplanten Übergabe Cham Syndullas an das Imperium einen leichten Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse. Als die Ghost mit den Rebellen jedoch entkommen wollte, ließ er sie fliehen, ohne das Feuer zu eröffnen. miniatur|links|Getroffen vom verminten Container Für Unterstützung in der Schlacht von Mykapo erhielt Admiral Konstantine von Thrawn das Kommando über einen einzelnen leichten Kreuzer. Zusammen mit zwei mit TIEs beladenen Gozanti-Klasse-Frachtern griff er den im Orbit verbliebenen leichten YT-2400-Frachters Sato's Hammer an, fing mit den vorderen Batterien dessen abgeworfene Sprengstoffcontainer ab und machte ihn flugunfähig. Als die Ghost schließlich versuchte, ihn zu retten, wollten die Imperialen eine Mine bei der Ankopplung der beiden Schiffe detonieren lassen. Die Rebellen hatten diese jedoch entdeckt, sodass der Kreuzer mit seinen Vierlingsgeschütztürmen das Feuer eröffnete. Rebellen-Commander Jun Sato traf daraufhin mit seiner CR90-Korvette ein und beschäftigte den Kreuzer genug, damit die Sato's Hammer die Mine und einen Sprengcontainer auf ihn abwerfen und dadurch sehr schwer beschädigen konnte. Schließlich erreichte Thrawns Sternzerstörer Chimaera das Sternsystem, und die Rebellen flohen. miniatur|rechts|Getroffen von zwei Protonentorpedos Als die Lothal-Rebellen auf Geonosis eine weitere Rebelleneinheit suchten, bemerkte ein von Captain Brunson kommandierter leichter Kreuzer sie und startete zwei TIE-Bomber für eine Aufklärungspatrouille. Als diese die gelandete Ghost bemerkten und von ihr zerstört wurden, drang der Kreuzer in die Atmosphäre ein und ließ eine mit Jet-Packs ausgestattete Staffel Raketentruppen abspringen. Nachdem auch diese vernichtet wurden, ließ Captain Brunson den Eingang des senkrechten Tunnels, in dem sich die Ghost verbarg, mit den unteren Vierlingsgeschützen einstürzen. Der Rebellenfrachter stiegt jedoch schnell genug auf, um den Trümmern zu entkommen, und Sabine schoss zwei Protonentorpedos von unten in den Rumpf des Kreuzers, der daraufhin auseinander brach. Agent Kallus, der als Fulcrum inzwischen insgeheim für die Rebellen arbeitete, und Lieutenant Lyste kommandierten einen leichten Kreuzer über Lothal und fingen mit dessen Traktorstrahlprojektor einen von Ezra Bridger, Chopper und AP-5 gestohlenen Sternenpendler 2000. Nachdem sie ihn vorübergehend in die schiffsinternen Zellen gesperrt hatten, brachten sie Ezra mit dem bis dahin angedockten Sentinel-Klasse-Shuttle TYA77 zu Thrawns Flotte. Dadurch brauchten Kanan und Rex neue Codes, da ihre alten nur für einen leichten Kreuzer gereicht hätten, um Kallus und ihre Leute zu befreien. miniatur|links|Im Kampf Ein leichter Kreuzer, beladen mit zwei TIE-Jägern, gehörte zu einer Einheit, die die Ghost, die Chandrila Mistress und die fünf BTL-A4-Y-Flügel-Sternjäger der Gold-Staffel angriff. Der Kreuzer schoss mit seinen Vierlingsgeschützen auf die Chandrila Mistress, wurde aber von Y-Flüglern angegriffen und verlor durch zwei Schüsse der Zwillings-SW-5-Ionenkanonen von Jon Vander und seinen Kollegen seine Schilde. Gold Drei beschädigte den Kreuzer mit vier Protonentorpedos schwer. Ein weiterer leichter Kreuzer fing die geflohenen Rebellen am Archeon-Nebel ab und schoss auf sie, als sie, verfolgt von einem TIE-Defender und zwei Abfangjägern, in diesen flüchteten. In der Schlacht von Atollon setzte das Imperium neben sechs Sternzerstörern und zwei Interdictors auch zwei leichte Kreuzer ein. Einer half bei der Zerstörung einer Nebulon-B-Fregatte, dann bildeten sie mit den Großkampfschiffen eine Blockade. [[Datei:Marauder startet TIE-Defender.png|miniatur|rechts|Die Marauder startet TIE-Defender]] 1 VSY störte der leichter Kreuzer Marauder unter Commander Brom Titus eine Mission der Spectres zur Jalindi-Station. Als die Ghost Ezra, Sabine und C1-10P abholen wollte, schoss die Marauder auf sie und startete zwei der neuen TIE-Defender. Während die Ghost diese gegen Felsen lockte, griff Saw Gerreras U-Flügler den Kreuzer an und schaltete seine Deflektoren aus. Als Saw das Relais sprengte, zerstörte die Explosion auch den Kreuzer. Blockade von Lothal An der orbitalen Sperre von Lothal beteiligten sich neben vielen Sternzerstörern auch leichte Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse. Einer von ihnen scannte die Broken Horn und gestattete die Landung, bemerkte aber die Vielzahl an ungemeldeten Lebensformen an Bord, sodass den Frachter am Boden Gravitationsschlösser und ein Durchsuchungsteam erwarteten. Beim Angriff auf Lothal verteidigten unter anderem ein Dutzend leichte Kreuzer die imperialen Stellungen gegen die 24 BTL-A4-Y- und T-65-X-Flügel-Sternjäger der Rebellen. Ein von diesen abgeschossener TIE-Jäger trudelte gegen einen Kreuzer und beschädigte ihn leicht; als der TIE-Defender von Vult Skerris abgeschossen wurde, krachte er in die Aufbauten eines weiteren. Da dies das Magazin getroffen hatte und der Kreuzer auf einen Sternzerstörer zutrudelte, zerstörte er dessen Brücke, als er explodierte. Dies verschaffte den Rebellenjägern die Möglichkeit, in die Atmosphäre einzutreten. Dort wurden sie allerdings ausnahmslos von einer TIE-Übermacht abgeschossen. miniatur|links|Die Blockade von Lothal Als die Rebellen daraufhin ihre Befreiung von Lothal planten, wurde die Blockade weiter verstärkt. Fünf Sternzerstörer und vier Unterstützungsschiffe bildeten 0 VSY die Hauptstreitmacht vor den fünf Konstruktionsmodulen, unzählige leichte Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse und Frachter der Gozanti-Klasse dazwischen. Die Ghost gelangte jedoch durch diese Streitmacht, indem sich sich mit Minimalenergie an die Ladung des Klasse-4-Containertransporters EF-75 heftete. Post Yavin 0 NSY transportierte ein leichter Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse, der nicht der für das Imperium typischen Kommandokreuzer-Variante angehörte, gewaltige Geldmengen nahe Anthan Prime. Chelli Lona Aphra, 0-0-0, IG-90 und Bossk lauerten dem Schiff mit der Ark Angel auf und sprengten einen Asteroiden, um den Kreuzer abzulenken und unbemerkt mit zwei Ionentorpedos für fünf Minuten außer Gefecht setzen zu können. Einige Zeit nachdem sie mit den Credits entkommen waren, verfolgten Darth Vader und Inspector Thanoth die Ark Angel mit einem weiteren leichten Kreuzer, mindestens 13 TIE-Jägern und zwei mit Ionentorpedos beladenen TIE-Bombern in eine Raumwolke, da Aphra den Aufenthaltsort von Luke Skywalker kannte, den Vader um jeden Preis herausfinden wollte.Darth Vader – Schatten und Geheimnisse Direkt nach der Flucht des Millennium Falken 3 NSY von Bespin wurde eine Rebellenflotte bei Rendezvouspunkt Delta-3 von einem imperialen Verband unter Commander Zahra angegriffen. Sie ließ ihre vier ''Imperium-II''-Klasse-Sternzerstörer unterstützt von mindestens 14 leichten Arquitens-Klasse-Kreuzern einen Sperrfeuer-Perimeter gegen einen nahen Stern errichten. Sie zerstörte dadurch die Nebulon-B-Fregatte Tyvarex. Als jedoch der Falke mit Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, Leia Organa und Luke Skywalker an Bord zur Unterstützung der Rebellen erschien, erstellte die Crew sofort einen Plan: Lando nutzte zwei der starken Erschütterungsraketen der ST2-Werfer des Falken, um die dorsalen Geschütztürme eines der Kreuzer zu zerstören. Die Allianzflotte besaß durch diese Unterbrechung des Sperrfeuers einen Weg, in den Hyperraum zu springen und sich am Backup-Rendezvouspunkt Gamma-9 zu sammeln.Star Wars – The Destiny Path Einige Zeit danach sprangen drei leichte Kreuzer der Arquitens-Klasse in ein kleines Sternsystem, wo sie zusammen mit den dortigen TIE-Jägern Leia Organas Konvoi, bestehend aus der Nebulon-B-Fregatte Angedenken, vier Blockadebrechern, zwei GR-75-Transportern und sechs X-Flüglern, angriffen und dabei weitere Jäger absetzten. Mehrere der Rebellenjäger wurden zerstört und die Fregatte beschädigt; bei der Flucht vor den kleineren imperialen Kriegsschiffen musste der demolierte Blockadebrecher Ranolfo zurückgelassen werden.Bewegliches Ziel Hinter den Kulissen [[Datei:Arquitens-Klasse Design.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Das Design aus Grievous' Hinterhalt]] *Der Republikanische Leichte Kreuzer wurde für die Serie entworfen und hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in der Folge Grievous' Hinterhalt der zweiten Staffel. Später wurde er auch als imperiales Modell in der Serie Rebels verwendet. *In einigen Szenen in Meister und Sklave ist die Hand der Gerechtigkeit ohne Geschütze zu sehen. *In Schatten und Geheimnisse ist der Kreuzer fälschlicherweise mit dem Brückeninneren der Imperium-Klasse abgebildet. *Der Kreuzer taucht auch im Spiel LEGO Star Wars III – The Clone Wars zur Folge Grievous' Hinterhalt auf, wobei dort ebenfalls die Geschütze fehlen. *Das Design mit dem gespaltenem Bug und dem darin befindlichen Hangar errinert an das der viel älteren ''Harrower''-Klasse und das des leichten YT-1300-Frachters. Quellen * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn (Roman)'' *''Darth Vader – Schatten und Geheimnisse'' *''Star Wars – The Destiny Path'' *''Bewegliches Ziel'' *''Battlefront II (2017)'' *''Das ultimative Buch'' * *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Rise of the Separatists'' *''The Empire's Interests'' * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Arquitens-class light cruiser es:Crucero ligero clase Arquitens fr:Croiseur léger de classe Arquitens hu:Arquitens-osztályú könnyűcirkáló ja:アークワイテンズ級軽クルーザー ko:아르퀴텐즈급 경순양함 nl:Arquitens-class Light Cruiser pt:Cruzador leve classe Arquitens ru:Лёгкий крейсер типа «Арквитенс» uk:Легкий крейсер типу «Арквітенс» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Kreuzerklassen Kategorie:Patrouillenschiffsklassen Kategorie:Schlachtschiffklassen Kategorie:Produkte der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Arquitens-Klasse Kategorie:Kanon